


Dying To Love You

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-it: s04e13 Journey's End, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a cliché-ridden tale, no distractions were allowed to stop a man/alien on a mission; if the Doctor doesn’t get the Time Lord energy out of Donna she’ll die. The only problem is the method he’d have to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** shag or die fix-it, from **anyagotr**  
>  **Disclaimer:** these characters are technically dead, so they’re up for grabs, right?  
>  **A/N:** I started writing this in a dentist waiting room. Those places are very inspiring.  
>  **A/N2:** there's a really lame reference to a Dudley Moore film hidden in here. You have my permission to ignore it.

Donna had expected a long drawn out goodbye to happen on Dårlig Ulv Stranden; instead the Doctor had practically grabbed hold of Rose’s arm and propelled her onto the beach, saying, “Here you go, back home. Have a good life. Bye!”

Fortunately Rose had stood numb with shock as he did so and hadn’t caused a scene. Well, not for a minute at least, giving the Doctor enough time to take possessive hold of Donna’s shoulders and steer her into the TARDIS.

“But Doctor…!” Rose had started to protest.

“See him,” the Doctor had replied by pointing at his duplicate standing obediently on the beach behind her. “He’s me, well almost, and will live a human life span with you.”

As Rose turned to look at the Duplicate, the Doctor shut the TARDIS doors and ran up the ramp to the console. Milliseconds later the TARDIS blinked out of existence, never to return to the Alternate Universe again. Possibly… in all likelihood...

“What’s going on?” Donna shouted out as the Doctor shoved her down the corridor and towards the bedrooms. “I demand an answer!”

Trying not to pant, he testily informed her, “I’ll tell you in a second. Now get in my bedroom!”

But she stood her ground. “Why?!”

Letting out a roar of anger, he bent double and flung her over his shoulder before striding purposefully into his bedroom with a yowling woman hurling obscenities. Something about parentage; his being in question, and the future of his offspring being non-existent, from what he could gather from her threats. It could wait until later; he had a life to save.

After what seemed an eternity but was in fact thirty seconds, he roughly deposited her onto his bed, and stood well back as limbs joined the items being flung at him. Donna’s face was red with anger, but he’d rather see it like that then white with death. Finally he could stand it no longer, and shouted at her in order to halt the tirade. “Donna! Listen to me!”

She stopped yelling, and eloquently asked, “What?!”

“I know you are angry, and rightly so; but we don’t have time for all the niceties. We have got to do this.”

She visibly calmed and stopped thrashing on the bed. “Do what?”

“When you first came back you said you didn’t want any nonsense and I said I didn’t want to mate, but the fact is we have to have some sort of sex in order to save your life. If we don’t, you will certainly die.”

“Oh!” She sat still as his words washed over her. “So you’ve finally got me into a ‘shag or die’ situation. I mean, I’ve heard of this sort of thing happening; you read about it in science fiction stuff enough times, for goodness sake! Not that I read fanfiction or anything, honest I don’t; unless you count the whole Wham thing I had going in the eighties…. But I never ever thought you’d force it upon me.”

“I didn’t mean to,” he almost whimpered. “You know I would have tried anything else if I thought it would work.”

“Why? I’m not good enough for you all of a sudden?” she accused him, using her patented glare of death.

“No no no no! I’m not saying that at all,” he insisted. “I’m just going on past circumstances.” He held up his hands to show her. “The hands; you remember the hands, and telling me to remove them.”

“Okay, I did,” she conceded. “I’ve smacked them away on more than one occasion. You seriously have personal boundary issues.”

He glared. “Back to the point… I know you are trying to deny it, but my Time Lord mind is overwhelming you. I can feel it suffocating you as we speak, so we need to act fast.”

“How fast, and in what way?” she asked suspiciously. “Because I intend to stay alive so that I can continue travelling in the TARDIS.”

He tried to smile reassuringly, despite being frightened himself as heck. “And you will, if we get the sex component right.”

She nodded her understanding. “You’ll have to tell me what this sex component is. Knowing you it’d be a simple matter of me rubbing the inside of my wrists across the nape of your neck.”

Oh! She’d really do that for him? That sounded rather nice now that she had mentioned it. “The thing is, Donna,” he mumbled nervously, sure that she wouldn’t like the real answer, “is that I have to erm…”

“You have to what?” she encouraged him to continue.

“I have to ejaculate.” He blushed to the tips of his ears in embarrassment.

Her face scrunched up in disgust. “What?! You have to wank all over me? Ew ew ew! Who thinks up these things? It’d work if I shut my eyes though….”

“No, Donna.” He took hold of her upper arms to hold her steady as he gazed sincerely at her in regret. “This needs a proper fulfilling connection. When Rose took in the Vortex I could get away with a kiss. This situation, however, is much more complicated. We have to be one and the same again, and that can only be achieved by us bonding on a deeper level; since we’re already… sort of… bonded.”

“How exactly have we bonded?” she queried. Well, she needed the full details before she agreed to any hare-brained scheme he came up with.

“’If it’s in your head it’s in mine’, you said.” He paused meaningfully. “What’s my name, Donna?”

“You mean that pretty Disney graphic thing dancing through my head? With the lilting sound and all the colourful squiggles?” she tried to clarify.

“I do, although I wouldn’t describe it as ‘pretty’,” he sneered. “’Devilishly handsome’, perhaps.”

“Yeah, let’s have an argument about how we should label your looks, and I’ll just carry on dying, shall I?” she huffed.

His expression went contrite. “I was only saying…”

“And I was only trying to stay alive, sorry,” she apologised. “If we go this bonding route, what do we have to do?”

With a small sigh, he admitted, “We have to have full penetrative unprotected sex.”

No! Unprotected, eh? “What are the odds of me getting pregnant?”

“Donna! Do you have to worry about such things now?” he cried.

“It may be alright for you, Sunshine, but I have to take these things into consideration if you are going to be a one hit wonder,” she argued. “This might be my only chance.”

“At what?” he asked. “Are you after a shag as some sort of dying wish?”

“No, you prawn!” She then confused him further by smiling. “I meant at being a full proper mum rather than your surrogate one or even a virtual computer one.”

He blinked in confusion. “Let me get this right, you don’t mind possibly becoming pregnant with my child?”

“Of course I don’t, you numpty! I’ve already sort of had two children with you. What on Earth makes you think I’d object to having you as a daddy donor?” she argued. “Unless you hate the thought; then we go the morning after pill route and I chalk it up to experience. Just like every other thing with you.”

That was enlightening. “You talk as though it would happen only the once.”

“Well, d’uh! It’s not as though you are in love with me, is it? You’ve just kicked that one out the door because of your guilt complex,” she explained. “I’m expecting a quick fumble then bish bash bosh, the deed is done and we all live!” This was accompanied by her clapping her hands.

The Doctor frowned. “A quick fumble,” he repeated in disdain. “When we have sex it will be making love with all the finery that entails.”

She glanced at her watch in exasperation. “Not to put too fine a point on this, when should we have started this ‘making love’ only I’m running out of time?”

A chuckle wrenched its way out of his chest. “Only you, Donna Noble, could have such a viewpoint.”

“Yeah, well.” She blushed. “Just get on with it, Spaceman,” she softly pleaded.

To her astonishment he turned and switched on some music. And then of course he smirked at her as he started to take off his tie. She automatically undid the belt at her waist; and he nodded his approval.

“You are kidding me!” she exclaimed as the strains of ‘Sexual Healing’ could be heard coming from the device.

“I can change it to Ravel’s ‘Bolero’, if you like,” he offered, and threw off his jacket and then his shirt.

“No, it’s okay, unless you particularly wanted it,” she answered whilst removing her tunic and t shirt. “Or you want to award me a 10…”

“That would make us both ten, again.” He waggled his eyebrows playfully, and they both giggled.

They both began to tackle their trousers in sync. This was followed by varying degrees of removing footwear with a certain amount of grace, or lack of. Soon they were both down to only their underwear and they eyed each other with trepidation and then blushed yet again.

“I promise this won’t ruin our friendship,” the Doctor said to lighten the ominous mood that had suddenly descend over them.

She considered this. “I’ll believe you if you put something other than that song on.”

The music stopped and the lights went low. It suddenly felt hot, heavy and expectant in the room.

“You will still respect me in the morning, won’t you?” she anxiously requested. “And no not calling me ever again afterwards.”

He smiled despite himself. “As if I’d ever do that! We’re mates, you and me; best mates. Nothing will ever end that.”

“Good!” She smiled back. “Do you think we ought to… erm… start kissing?”

That startled him into moving forward and stand within touching distance. “Kissing would be good; as a necessary arousal technique to stimulate your...”

Donna shut him up by using a well-placed fingertip on his mouth. “I know the science; I don’t need you to point it out. I need you to carry it out.”

“Right oh,” he mumbled around her finger, “but you’ll have to remove…”

She instantly took her finger away and placed her hand on his shoulder. “What do I do to stimulate you?” she whispered.

“I will guide you,” he answered in similar tones, and took her hand from his shoulder and put it on his nape. “You were right about my neck.”

“Really?” she gasped, and then started to caress his skin. “Is that nice?” Actually, she gained immediate feedback that gave her a satisfied reply.

His eyes fluttered shut momentarily, and he groaned. “Very nice. La mia bella Donna,” he crooned, and eased his mouth closer to waft his breath across her cheek as he drew her flush with his body. “Mon amour.” Then he kissed her, using a gentle touch of lips. There was no indication this was a life-threatening situation as he caressed her face and softly kissed her again.

The atmosphere in the room had darkened further, as though there was incense burning in the air, hypnotising them as they traded small kisses in exploration. What else could Donna do except wrap her arms around him? If she was going to die this was a pretty good way to go, she decided; here in a lover’s arms.

His fingers trailed a path along her soft skin, and he found himself enthralled by her body. Such a curvaceous, voluptuous body to taste. Who would have guessed that all this had been hidden under those oversized layers she normally chose? This was heaven to discover; and he intended to do so properly at the next opportunity. This time was all about enticing her into his bed, and enabling him into her body. Oh so many possibilities presented themselves to his mind for the future. And he giggled with delight.

“What’s funny, Time Boy?” she wondered when he released her lips to begin his downward journey with his mouth.

“I was just thinking how much I am going to enjoy you, ma chérie. All of this is now mine,” he remarked in glee.

She threw her head back in enjoyment, liking the way his mouth licked her flesh so much she almost didn’t notice him undo her bra; but she certainly was aware of his cool hands that cupped and gently squeezed her flesh and that talented mouth of his that wetly took her peaking nipple in to suck. A bolt of desire shot right to her groin, and continued to do so.

All too soon his mouth was removed from her breast as he eased the bra straps off her shoulders, and he followed the path with tender kisses down her arm; making her laugh by ending up kissing her fingertips. It didn’t take any effort to guide her down onto the bed, with him above her as he returned to worshipping her amble assets.

Good grief, he had wanted to do this for so long now! His mouth returned again and again to take each pert nipple onto his tongue, rolling the soft flesh until it grew and hardened; causing her to buck deliciously underneath him. Even though she still wore her knickers he could easily smell her arousal; and she was probably just as aware of his. He was certainly pressing up against her entrance, informing all and sundry that he would like entry at the earliest opportunity, thank you very much.

Then her anxious voice broke through his lust filled haze. “Is it normal?”

He broke away to ask, “Is what normal, Donna?”

His dark eyes bore into her, taking her breath away with their intensity. Had she really caused this reaction in him? “Your dick; is it normal?”

“It’s normal for me,” he confessed. “I’m sorry but I don’t go around making comparisons. Not even with Captain Jack Harkness, before you ask.”

“Er… I wasn’t going to. Did I touch a nerve or something?”

“You touched several nerves. Why don’t you have a look and see,” he suggested, somewhat reluctantly. He really didn’t want to put her off him now but it was the only logical way forward.

“Okay” she said, steeling herself to see something possibly scary. “Here goes…” And she took hold of the elastic at his waist and tugged down his underpants. “Oh!” she gasped out in surprise. “I wasn’t expecting that!”

“You weren’t?” he queried when she didn’t say or do anything else. “Are you alright? Am I okay? Do you want to continue?” he warily asked whilst praying to any god that would listen in the hope that they’d stop her from rejecting him.

“I just…” She finally managed to flicker her gaze away from his cock, but her eyes quickly returned to looking there. “I didn’t expect it to be so…” She blew out a breath. “Wow! May I touch?”

“Help yourself,” he grinned.

Her fingers smoothed along his shaft, creating rivulets of desire to pulse through him. “I knew you’d be different, but your skin is so silky. The green tinge isn’t so bad, but the size… You look like Nerys’ strap on.” She then turned a deep red. “Not that I did anything with her, but she showed me once when she was boasting about this bloke…okay, bird… Look, you don’t need to know that. Can I…?”

The temptation was too much for her, and she had to use her mouth to explore him. He was solid, soft, and silkily smooth; and with a flick of her tongue, she tasted him. Oh my god! How could she describe his unique taste and texture? He was like a succulent chocolate ice lolly but without the intense cold. Eagerly she opened up and took him into her mouth to suck further.

“Donna!” he called out in a pained voice. “I don’t really want to stop you, love; but the object of the exercise is for me to do this to you lower down and not into your mouth.”

With a reluctant pop, she released him, and smirked. “Sorry; I forgot for a second.”

“Thank goodness you didn’t entice the thorns out,” he commented. When he saw her horrified face, he quickly added, “I’m kidding! Nothing is barbed or nasty. Ow!!”

Inevitably she had hit him. “Stop messing me about!” she roared in hurt anger.

“Let me make it up to you,” he pleaded, crestfallen now. “I’ll try this and see if it does anything.”

What was he about to do? She soon found out when he lowered his body on the bed and eased her knickers out of the way. He then anxiously looked up at her.

“I don’t know if humans like this sort of thing, but ever since I first saw you lie in your bed I have wanted to stroke you.” He then tried out his whimsical smile.

“Give it a go,” she advised. “I’ll soon holler if I don’t like it. Just… no biting, okay?”

“Okay,” he agreed.

To her delight he lifted up her thighs and rested her legs on his shoulders. He wasn’t going to… was he? Oh yes he was!! Oh my god, yes! It was such sweet agony as his tongue intimately licked up, around and then into her lower lips and folds; the puffs of his breath sending her aroused flesh into overdrive. With a loud groan, she swivelled her hips to encourage him to go deeper; then to her embarrassment she came; and shuddered.

His head jerked up in shocked astonishment. “Was that supposed to happen? I am so sorry, Donna.”

“You dumbo,” she fondly told him. “We might need to practise this one a few times in the future; but for the record, I liked it.”

“Oh good,” he said with relief. “I might try doing this with my tongue extension next time.”

“You have a tongue extension?!” she cried out in amazement.

“Yes! Don’t you?” he asked as he peered at her mouth.

“No. I’ll concentrate on swallowing instead, shall I?” she saucily proposed.

“Ooh, yes please!” he eagerly replied.

“What does that tongue extension do when you kiss?” she wondered.

“Shall I show you?” he offered. “I wouldn’t normally show anyone, but since you’ve asked…”

“Then bring that tongue right here, where I can try it out,” she purred in anticipation as he clambered up her body. The feel of his weight on top of her felt so right; and then she noticed the faint glow that was surrounding them.

It was starting, he was perfectly aware of the metacrisis as it made their skin begin to radiate. Thank goodness he was now in the correct position to process this situation efficiently. Guiding their lips together, he deepened their kiss, opening her mouth wide as he feasted on her taste; and then he unfurled his tongue to gently flick around her mouth, anointing every surface with his ‘spit’, for want of a better word.

The effect was instantaneous, and Donna’s pheromones soared as her arousal hit new heights, reflecting back into him. Without even trying to, he easily slid in from where he nudged her entrance and completely joined their bodies.

It was like a boiling kettle. As they undulated together, their minds opened fully to accept each other, their souls mingled, and the Time Lord energy swirled between them. His regenerative energy beamed out as it changed her body, from partial to fully fledged Time Lord; leaving a significant part that could be used elsewhere, and he knew exactly where to focus it as their joint climax hit.

Donna threw her head back as the energy overtook her, bursting from both their bodies in a eruption of light that would have surely blinded anyone watching. Seconds later she came back to herself; except this was definitely a different self now.

“What did you do to me?” she asked in a small voice.

“I made love to you,” he answered, and yelped again when she swatted him.

“I meant the other stuff, you prawn! I’m not the same,” she commented.

“Well,” he said smugly, “once you’ve gone Time Lord…” And complained when she swatted him yet again. “You don’t have to keep doing that, you know!” He pouted the rest of his protest.

“How did you redirect it; the Time Lord energy, before you try to make another joke.”

“You’re no longer human, you’ve been re-written as Time Lord,” he explained.

“Okay, I can deal with that,” she considered as she tuned into her new body. “But what about the heartbeats? There’s too many; unless you…” She gave a squeak of surprise. “Did you form another duplicate, Doctor?”

“Not exactly in the same way as earlier, but yes,” he answered shyly. “I induced instant ovulation, conception and gestation. You’re going to be a mother, a proper birth-giving mother!”

That gained him an ear-splitting squeal, and then the snog of a lifetime as she thanked him. Well, she was doing so until she started panting. “What are you doing with your dick? Oh my god it’s wonderful!”

“You mean this?” he wondered as he flecked a muscle. “I have a similar extension that I can make rub you just so…”

A deep throaty groan forced its way out of Donna’s mouth. “I bloody love you!” she exclaimed.

“That’s good,” he remarked, “because I can also do this…”

The cry from Donna gradually grew in intensity as every nerve seemed to sing a standing ovation; and she clung onto him desperately. “Can all Time Lords do this?” she asked when she was finally able to catch her breath.

“No,” he assured her. “Well when I say no, I mean I wasn’t completely aware I could until you enabled me. You’re unique. I told you that you were brilliant. Now don’t argue with me! I had a feeling I’d be able to extend myself in this way; I had read about it in an anatomy book, and have had flashes of it. But being with you like this, as my bond-mate and my wife, it just blossomed. Isn’t that fantastic?!”

She’d agree except for one word. “Whoa! Go back a few paces there. When did I become your wife?”

“When I became your husband,” he huffed.

“Obviously. But when the heck did that happen?!” she near shrieked.

“Donna, have you forgotten already? That wasn’t an ordinary ring I gave you.”

“But you said it was a biodamper. You never said…”

“With this ring I thee biodamp,” he quoted. “Yes I did. It’s the first part of a Gallifreyan marriage; the second is bonding, and the final part is consummation. Admittedly it usually took place by taking samples for looming; but I think I prefer consummation.” He shot her a cheeky grin.

Oh my goodness! She was married, able to stay with the Doctor forever, and they had a baby on the way!! With a loud whoop of joy she wrapped herself around him in abundant joy.

“Oh, I should warn you that the sensations should grow gradually stronger for a while,” he whispered. “I hope you don’t mind too much that we started off on a low level.”

She gave a sniff. “I’ll try and get used to it if you will.”

A beautiful thought swept through her mind as he gazed at her.

“I can’t wait to try chocolate with you!” she declared; and wondered why he laughed so much.


End file.
